


Foxfire's Blade

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom System, Markings, Multi, Plot, Prophecies, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Unrequited Love, organizations, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: The Nine Tails is the most sought out shinobi for various purposes. Seduction, assassination, and theft are the three main professions. When he’s given the hardest mission he’s ever had in a long while, he’s put to the test. Can he manage to steal the heart of the Silver Fang without any complications?





	1. Ember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [Nashi_ossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_ossu/gifts).



**A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Marcus here. Welcome to a new story. Yes, yes, I’m aware updates need to be in order. They’re in progress of course. But this randomly came to mind while trying to sleep last night. It’s also something I’ve really wanted to work on for a long ass time by now. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy it. This is an AU like usual. Don’t tell me you’re here for just one of the ships because that really annoys me. I’m looking for helpful, constructive, and positive feedback. Got it? Good!**

**Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: KakaNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. This is for her birthday that’s in a few weeks time. She’s one of the people that inspire and motivate me to continue writing. I don’t know what I’d do without her.**

**Foxfire’s Blade**

**Chapter 1: Ember**

_Naruto_

Returning home from my last mission, what I hoped is to have some rest and relaxation time. Unsure if that would be happening, I doubted it considering how much people seemed to like appointing me to certain ones. There are only a few professions that they employ me for anyways. There are others in the ranks aside from myself who do this. The home I live in is our boarding house where the others live too. Going inside, I went to the kitchen, making some ramen, feeling my stomach growl. Damn, it’s been a long ass time from last I’ve been back now that I think about it. What I didn’t know is then and there I would be appointed the most important job of my life so far. Being nineteen, I’ve dealt with a lot of bullshit. Somehow, I’ve been able to trudge through it without too much damage caused in the process. Sure, I have plenty of seen and hidden scars. That’s to be expected I suppose. When my meal is finished being prepared, I take it out to put into a bowl, going to sit down. Hearing someone approach me shortly after I began eating, I looked up to be met by the teme. 

“Yes?” I asked, glancing up to be met by his onyx hued gaze, sitting down across from me, obtaining my full attention.

“I have something that the boss needs you on,” answered Sasuke, making me groan in annoyance.

“Why? I just got back,” I sighed, unsure if this would be even worth my while. “How much is it going to pay then?” 

“Twenty-five thousand yen,” replied the Uchiha simply, not even batting an eye at my behavior considering he’s used to me with how we grew up with each other.

“Ok, go on,” I went back to eating while listening to him intently, interest perked at the amount this would bring in.

“The ruler of the land’s son, the prince, you know of him, right?” Asked Sasuke, receiving a nod from me before he continued further on the details. “You’re sent on a seduction mission. Get in his good graces.” 

Swallowing, I asked, “Uh, so, that’s it? Any restrictions?” 

“Nope, do as you see fit,” answered the Uchiha before getting up to go about his business, having his own set of duties to see to, wondering what he’ll be placed on next.

Finishing up, I went to go prepare. What I know is that it’ll be a long-term mission this time. At least that’s what it seemed like considering what I’m supposed to do. Probably this is to get in their good opinion to ensure the organization grows. The place that Sasuke and I along with others are a part of is the Akatsuki. It’s comprised of what the rest of the world deemed as the undesirables or otherwise known as freaks. It doesn’t bother me, knowing I’d receive hate anyways because of the beast sealed inside of me. Going into my room, alone with my thoughts, I continued to prepare for what’s to come. The good thing is that this won’t be boring. Maybe this could be what I’ve needed.

_I can hope at least, right?_

()()()()()()

_Sasuke_

Why did Madara give him that mission to begin with anyways? Sometimes, I question my elder’s judgment. Sure, the dobe is resourceful enough for it. What bothers me is how he’s the only one given such a high ranked duty to see through until the end. Having been called into his office, I inwardly dreaded what this could be about. Does he want to lecture me? Or is this about what my next priority will be? It has been quite some time from last I’ve had a task to complete. Here, I’ve been able to be with my brother, learning plenty from him throughout the hears to prosper in my training. It’s aided in me becoming as powerful as I am now. Still, I hungered for more, wanting to grow to my full potential. Itachi always says that I must be patient.

Arriving outside of the door, I knocked before going inside. He’s expecting me after all. So, it shouldn’t be a surprise of me being here. Going to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk, I see he’s been helping Nagato deal with the immense amount of paperwork they receive at times. Seeing that I came approximately on time, he gave a slight nod of approval. Remaining impassive, I wouldn’t give away what I truly feel on the inside. Showing weakness isn’t something an Uchiha does. Raising a brow, I waited for when he’d begin telling me what this is all about.

“You did as I asked?” He inquired, peering over at me with mild interest.

“Hn, of course,” I confirmed, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Good… I have something I want you to uptake,” began the much older Uchiha to explain to me. “You recall the Sanin, right?” 

“Everyone knows of them,” I told him in response, brow raised as my curiosity grew of what this meant, wondering if perhaps I’d be given something to seek out.

“One of them in particular has asked to take you on as theirs,” explained Madara, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion, unsure of why one of legendary status would even dream of being interested in someone like me. “You’re to head off for Otogakure tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” I just nodded in response, uncertain of how else to respond to this except from asking. “Is this similar to Naruto’s mission?” 

“Yes and no,” sighed Madara, thinking he wouldn’t have to put it into simplistic design though casted such thoughts away. “He’ll tell you everything you want to know when you’re there.” 

“How long am I supposed to stay there for?” I inquired of him, growing even more curious behind this, having wanted to find someone to take me on as their apprentice to further myself in life. 

“He’ll let you know. Now, you can leave,” said the older male before shooing me out.

Getting up, I left, going to prepare for the journey to Sound. What bothers me is how little information he gave me. How do I even know this will pan out well? Inwardly sighing, I guess I won’t know until I’m there. Perhaps this will prove better than expected except I won’t know for certain until I’m there.

_Well, this might be just the opportunity I’ve been waiting for._

()()()()() 

_Kakashi_

Upholding my position as the prince of the lands isn’t as easy as anyone thinks. It contains a great deal of stress. Most of which I would prefer not to have, but oh well. That’s life whether I like it or not. Having finished up with my chores for today, I went to go read. The latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise had recently come out. Thanks to some connections I have made it feasible to obtain it before they had run out. Going to my usual place that’s up in a tree, I opened it to begin, having a pleasant time away from everything for a while. Having a break like this helps from things becoming too overwhelming. A breeze wafted through, not minding it in the slightest.

The palace in its entirety is extravagant I suppose. Comprised of onyx stone has its spires extending a decent amount of height. It’s situated in Konoha. There are other such places equivalent within Suna and Oto. Enjoying my time here, I became obvious to the rest of the world around me. If I had it my way then I wouldn’t have to deal with royal obligations. Unfortunately, everything goes on still even if I don’t want to face it sometimes. Besides, the last thing I’d want is for my father to be upset with me. There are certain expectations I have to live up to with being Sakumo’s son. 

What I didn’t know is there would be a new face around here sooner or later. Unsure of why I felt an unknown chakra signature approaching, I took in my surroundings. There didn’t feel like there’s a threat lurking. Then, why do I feel uneasy? Hmm, perhaps father decided to appoint someone to me. That could be the case. Well, maybe, it could prove to be an interesting development.

_Perhaps….it could be him… If it is, then would I be ready?_

()()()()()

_Sakumo_

My son still has many things to learn until the day I perish for him to carry the torch. So far, he hasn’t disappointed me. Hopefully that trend continues. Having received word from Madara, I’m aware of who will be arriving. The said individual will have an audience with me before I allow him to go see Kakashi. It’s only right for me to give approval to this engagement. Being approached by my partner, Minato, I see concern in his face.

“What?” I asked, raising a brow at the distressed look.

“Do you think he’s really prepared for this?” Asked the Namikaze skeptically.

“I know my son well enough by now. He’ll be fine,” I reassured, wondering if he’ll be able to face his own considering he hasn’t seen him since his birth all of those years ago. “That question is better suited for you than me.” 

Heat rushed to his face, coating his cheeks in a dusting of pastel pink, “Oh…..right.” 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I gave him some comfort, reassuring him it’s not his fault. He had given up his son for the reasons he thought were right at the time. Besides, his son’s birth had killed his mother. That had been expected from what Minato has told me. It’s been my duty to ensure he’s brought back into one piece from the shattered remains of losing his wife and having to give up his child. It’s why he and I have been together for so long amongst other reasons. It’s helped him see his true self that’s been brought out during his time with me thus far. Kakashi isn’t aware of Minato’s past.It’s best to remain hidden until it’s deemed necessary to unveil it all. Until then, he would remain in obliviousness about it. Minato has helped me raise my own son though. Without his help I wouldn’t have been able to do this properly considering emotions like how it is with my own flesh and blood aren’t our easiest thing. More likely we are to act first.

_He should be fine. What worries me is how he’ll react upon finding out the truth…_

()()()()()

_Orochimaru_

Receiving word from the organization I used to be a part of way back when pleased me. Being promised what I asked for hadn’t been difficult in the slightest. It’s nice when such things come together, looking forward to when the Uchiha is here at last within my clutches. Once he is then the real plan triggers into action. Kabuto has ensured to make all of the necessary preparations. Folding the scroll back up after I read it, caused it to burn to ashes. Resting my chin on one of my hands, I noticed that one of my pythons coiled around my other arm. A faint ghost of a smile graced my lips, liking how my serpents are at ease around me. 

“Mmm, not much longer now,” I murmured to myself, a glimmer of mischief within the amber orbs, knowing when he’s here will prove to be more than what meets the eye.

Yes, I did agree to him being my apprentice. What Sasuke doesn’t know is I need him for other purposes. Some of which would be….rather personal in nature. Only a Sanin could give him what he truly wants in every way possible. What I’m interested in will be his response to when I explain all he wants to know. Why? Because I’m sure as hell that Madara didn’t tell him a single thing about my intentions. That’s all well and good, but I would’ve thought he’d at least give him something to speculate upon. Maybe I shouldn’t be that way towards an old friend. Aside from this, I do wonder as to what Jiraiya and Tsunade will think. Clearly, they either haven’t noticed or don’t give a damn about what’s going on in this world of ours. Oh so much has changed here… Hmm, well, sooner or later…we’ll meet again no matter what circumstances those may be.

_Now, it’s just a matter of time… Sasuke, I’ll be waiting for you…_

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie one! I did think of making this longer, but nah… There’s always next time for that. Hehes**

**Sekito: Precisely so. It’s good to see you having fun.**

**Marcus: *innocent look* Of course.**

**Agami: Indeed, he’s right. It’s always good to have fun with stories.**

**marcus: Yeps, hopefully it’ll be well received. I’m really sick and tired of receiving hate on the internet. *sighs***

**Sekito: We know that all too well. Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever they have it finished being written up. Until then, please remember to review, loves!**


	2. Arrival

 

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Foxfire’s Blade. Hopefully you all enjoyed what happened last time along with how I do the povs. If not, then oh welp, at least I tried. Hehes**

**At the beginning of each chappie I will start it off with KakaNaru. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. It’ll definitely be interesting, spicy, and angsty. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

_Naruto_

After heading out from the base, I’m more than aware it’ll take a good amount of time to reach Konoha. Thinking about my job, I’m not entirely sure if I’m going to like this. Sure, previous job have included something like this before except not at this particular magnitude. What if I screw everything up? Sighing, I continued on my way, dodging anything that seemed suspicious, knowing that being a part of the Akatsuki meant that those who work for the Bingo Books are always after us. Well, they’re doing something similar with trying to make ends meet. So, I can’t be that pissed off about them. Continuing on my way, I estimate it’ll take probably a few days more or less to reach my destination. 

Some time passed, approaching the front gates of Konoha. Looking up, I see the spires of the palace. Gawking in awe, I haven’t seen something so…lavish in a long time. Maybe it had been when I had been in Suna last. Unprepared for what I’d see, I regained my composure before going through the gates into the village. There’s someone who came immediately to me, escorting directly to the impressive building out in the near distance. Going there, I’m led inside, being told to go to the throne room. Swallowing thickly, I guess that the ruler needed to approve me before I can begin carrying out my mission. A cold sweat broke out, hoping that this won’t be a troublesome time.

Inside, I took in my surroundings, noticing all of the fine decor. Never had I been in the presence of luxury before. Having grown up on the streets before joining the Akatsuki, I didn’t know much aside from making my own keep. Heading into the throne room, I see the prince’s father along with someone that’s a mirror image of myself. Who is he? Why does he look all too familiar? Do I know him somehow? These along with many other questions whirled around in the recesses of my mind. Maybe they’ll be answered here. One of the things that my godfather, Jiraiya, had told me is that my father is still alive. Nope, he never gave me a name.

“so, you finally came,” announced the king, extending a hand towards me. “It’s nice to meet you at last, Naruto.” 

Gulping, I hesitantly accepted the offered hand, shaking it before I’m released from his hold to then bow to him out of respect, knowing the ways of how to act around royalty because it’s something I had to learn, “Yep, sorry I’m late. It won’t happen again, sir.” 

“Pay no heed to it,” chuckled Sakumo lightly, his lips creasing into a small smile, amusement glinting in his onyx pools, studying me carefully before nodding as if he had come to a conclusion of sorts. “My son should still be outside in his reading spot. Go find him there if you wish to begin now.” 

“Thank you,” I bowed again before leaving the throne room, feeling relieved as if I had passed some right to go through with this whole thing, guessing that made sense considering who this would be towards.

Still, I questioned why the older blonde seemed so familiar. Maybe Kurama might know. It would be something I’d ask her later. Right now, it’s time I began my mission, hoping that I’ll see this out to the very end. Walking out to the gardens area, I could see Kakashi sitting in a tree, reading a book. The said literature looked all too familiar. Smiling secretly to myself, I had brought something as a peace offering to him. Carefully, I went over to the tree that he’s in. Sensing me, he glanced down to see who decided to come interrupt him. Raising a brow, he wondered idly who this could be, assuming it’s someone that his father had appointed to him for protection.

“Yes?” He asked, remaining patient while studying me out of mild interest.

“Um, hi? His majesty said I’ll be with you for now on,” I told him, trying my best to hide the growing apprehension even though some of it entered my voice anyways, fishing out what I wanted to give him, handing it over. 

His visible eye that’s not concealed by his mask widened in shock, “What the hell? This isn’t even on the shelves yet! How did you get this?” 

“Heh, uh, well, the author’s my godfather… I asked him for it a while ago,” I admitted sheepishly, sitting down for my back to be up against the trunk of the tree while I leaned my head back to peer up at him. “Consider it as a gift if you want. I thought it would help make a good impression or something, y’know.” 

“Hmph, wel, I’m pleased,” he admitted, stowing it away on his person to read after finishing up the one he’s currently on. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it,” I grinned, feeling heat rush to my cheeks, dusting them with a medium shade of crimson, pleased I could ease any tension that may have come up, hoping that I won’t make a wrong turn with this.

_Huh, maybe this won’t be so bad…_

()()()()()

_Sasuke_

Leaving Amegakure, it shouldn’t be that long of a trip to reach Otokagure. The good thing is that it’s not as far as Konoha is. Hopefully Naruto should be fine on his own, right? The dobe should know what he’s doing after all. He along with myself are well-known enough for our expertises within the ranks. What I’m unsure of is how the person I’m heading off to see will be. Going on my way, I went onwards until reaching my desired location. Outside of the gates, I took in the sights, getting a good look of my new surroundings. Ceasing to stall, I went on in, being directed by a gray haired male into the main building. This should be where I’ll be met by the person who’s taken me on. Remaining stoic, I hid my true feelings from everyone and anyone. There’s a reputation to uphold being an Uchiha. No way in hell am I going to tarnish it.

“Well, well, well, it’s about time you finally arrived, Sasuke,” purred a silky masculine voice, being greeted by the dark haired male with amber eyes, beckoning me over to take a seat. “Come, we have much to discuss.” 

“Hn, alright then,” I decided to oblige, going to settle down in the unoccupied chair on the other side of the table he had been at partaking in taking care of paperwork and such other odds and ends, knowing that being the ruler of a village can be tedious in its nature.

“My name is Orochimaru. From this day forward you’ll be under my roof, learning all I can teach you to grow even stronger…. This will include you becoming my lover at the end where you’ll reach your final goal, blossoming in your full potential…” 

()()()()()

_Minato_

Seeing my son again after so many years brings back old memories. Unsure of how to break it to him, I know Naruto will hate me the moment he finds out the truth. What worries me is how he’ll react as well, knowing of the beast that resides within him. It’s a good thing I have Jiraiya appointed as the godfather, knowing he’s trained and raised him well. Yet, I can’t help feeling regret of being absent throughout his life, knowing he’s endured so much until he had been able to join Akatsuki. Somehow, he still trudged on even through all of the strife he’s experienced. Feeling a hand placed on my shoulder, I tensed before relaxing at noticing it’s only Sakumo. Does he know how it is like? If so, then I’m not sure how.

“It’s not your fault. You did what you thought was right for him,” murmured the silverette to me, figuring he’s probably correct about this.

“Still, I feel bad for not being there for him,” I sighed, leaning into his touch, pleased that during my time with him so far he’s helped me realize various things along with accepting my true self, knowing I would be lost without him.

“I know,” stated Sakumo quietly, staring into my face, causing onyx to be met by cobalt. “He’ll find out sooner or later. Why don’t you just tell him instead of hiding?” 

“I don’t know if he’s ready,” I admitted, revealing my fears and such to him without an ounce of hesitation, knowing fully well enough that I can trust him.

“When you see him again then try to at least,” suggested Sakumo sternly, still staring into my eyes, waiting until I averted my gaze from him.

“Ok, I will. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when he reacts badly to the news.” 

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie two! I tried my best to make this as long as last time more or less. Hopefully y’all enjoy the progression along with the pairs and how I do the povs. I try my best to make each different accordingly to the character. Sorry if anything is slightly OOC. I try to ensure that rarely happens, but I apologize if it does at times. It’s not intentional. Hehes**

**Anyways, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**

**Next update: Dec 22nd**


	3. Pierce

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Foxfire’s Blade. I’m actually really pleased to have this rolling because this is something I’ve wanted to write for a long ass time by now. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. It’ll definitely be interesting with what I have planned in mind. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!_ **

**Chapter 3: Pierce**

_Kakashi_

Meeting Naruto isn’t that bad. He seems kind of….cute actually. Well, more than that if I want to be honest about how intense an attraction I feel towards him. Am I adding myself? We did just meet for the first time after all. Perhaps I shouldn’t try to fool myself, knowing emotions aren’t a Hatake’s strong skill. He reminds me a lot of my step-father. Is there some connection between them? 

After receiving the offering from Naruto, I had him come stay with me. Having some company isn’t that bad I suppose. Besides, it’s not every day that I allow someone close to me. It’s a nice change of pace. What I think of is how this will play out in my favor. There’s always an anterior motive considering where the blonde has come from. Madara is one of those people that can’t be trusted easily. Perhaps, this is his way to ensure an alliance between us to reinforce his lines between the villages. It wouldn’t surprise me if that’s the case in the slightest bit. Either that or for another reason entirely. There’s no telling when it comes to an Uchiha for why they do anything. I know this first hand from Obito, knowing he’s doing well considering he has Rin for himself. It’s not a battle I feel bad in losing. All I care about is that he’s happy now, hoping it stays that way.

_All I know now is that it’ll be an interesting time of my life now. Maybe this could prove to be just what I needed._

()()()()()

_Itachi_

Seeing my foolish younger sibling going out to see his mission through to the end, I idly wonder if he’s ready for this. Orochimaru isn’t exactly the person I thought he would be paired with except stranger things have occurred in our world by now I suppose. So, it’s not my place to judge. He’ll be with whoever he deems fit for himself. Yes, I know what his intentions are for Sasuke even though my sibling probably hasn’t found out yet until he arrived there. Having a cup of tea with me, I sipped on it while reading further on the book I had been enjoying. It’s been a long while from last I’ve been on a mission. That doesn’t bother me at all, knowing Madara will assign me with something when he feels it necessary to put my skills to a proper use. Until then, I will do as I please with my spare time. Unbeknownst to me, I notice that Kisame has come to join me. Well, either that or something else depending on what he feels in the mood for.

“It’s time for it to begin, you know. We can’t wait around here forever. So, it seems that we’re being put on a new mission in a few weeks time. But until then….there are some things you and I need to sort out.” 

**_Oks, the chappie is ending right there. Why? Because I feel like it. Yeah, the tense is a little messed up and all, but I’ll fix that on a later time. I just felt like updating this out of the blue because I felt like it. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed this short update. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
